1. Field
A monomer, a hardmask composition including the monomer and a method of forming patterns using the hardmask composition are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor industry has developed an ultra-fine technique having a pattern of several to several tens nanometer size. Such an ultrafine technique uses lithographic techniques.